


She Didn't Know Why

by ZaiBan2989



Series: Magic KaiShin / KIDCon Drabbles [1]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Because it sounded right, Because where does this happen in real life, Complete crack, Definitely not what I initially had in mind for this, Drabble, I love Ran, KidCon - Freeform, M/M, Minor Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Ok - not really life but you know what I mean, POV Ran, Poetic, Ran is a sweetheart no matter what, Ran's POV, Weird Plot Shit, Weirdness, kaishin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 01:36:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12595148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaiBan2989/pseuds/ZaiBan2989
Summary: She didn't know why. But it confused her.Everytime Ran thought about what the elusive thief told her that night, she felt uneasy. Like he didn't mean it as a joke.





	She Didn't Know Why

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Minna-san!
> 
> I believe I may be starting a collection of drabbles (although I am not sure when I will be posting new ones). I guess I just love KaiShin that much.
> 
> Anyways, this didn't turn out the way I wanted it to be AT ALL. But well, I stopped arguing with my stupid-mind long ago.
> 
> This is a Ran's POV, where she thinks about what KID told her before flying away from the airship in the Movie 14 - The Lost Ship In The Sky.
> 
> It is somehow an already established relationship between Conan & Kaito.

 

 

_Stealing is what thieves do best, even if it's a person's heart..._

 

She didn't know why. But it confused her.

Everytime Ran thought about what the elusive thief told her, she felt uneasy. Like he didn't mean it as a joke. 

 

She didn't know why. But she was certain it was not meant for her.

Something about the thief's eyes when he looked at her with an amusing smile lingering on his lips, before glancing behind her to smile at her little charge.

 

She didn't know why. But somehow, she knew it.

Looking at the annoying look on Conan-kun's face, made it all clear to her. Seeing how huge the grin was on KID's face before he waved the boy goodbye, made it all clear to her.

 

She didn't know why. But she knew Kaitou KID wasn't after her heart.

The flushed face of the little boy confirmed it, when she asked him that one question weeks after.

 

_"Ne, Conan-kun... Do you and KID like each other?"_

 

The small boy had then turned a cute shade of red, looking away but nodding nonetheless.

 

She didn't know why. But she smiled anyway.

If Conan-kun was happy, then so was she. Even if it meant having to watch over him and his strange relationship with a phantom thief.

 

She didn't know why. But she was sure of it.

Everything would be okay.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, yeah. Hum.
> 
> So Ran ended up being a real sweetheart, amazingly supportive of the relationship between the two (and not freaking out at all about the fact that Conan is technically an eight years old kid)!  
> It surely is completely OOC, but well, I like Ran this way.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading it! Do leave a Kudou (Kaito's waiting here!), and comments are more than welcome (especially if you have any prompt/idea/bunny plot/etc.) :)


End file.
